tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancer (Fate/World - Vlad the Impaler)
Lancer is one of the seven Lancer Class Servants during the Ninth Holy Grail War, also known as the First Worldwide Holy Grail War of Fate/World, summoned by Alexandrina Bailee. Then later on he was summoned as one of the Lancer Class Servants of the Mages Association during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Lancer's true identity is Vlad III, also known as Vlad the Impaler, Lord Impaler, Dracula, or simply Vlad, the greatest hero of Wallachia. Appearance Personality Role Fate/World Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills Magic Resistence: Personal Skills Demonic Defender of the State: Impaler: Noble Phantasms Impaling Spears Impaling Spears is a Noble Phantasm which allows Vlad the Impaler to summon spears to use in combat. They look exactly like the spikes he uses to impale people, but are about half the size. They're easily breakable, but are incredibly sharp, and can be replaced in an instant. Kazikli Bay: Triumphant of the Impaling Lord Kazikli Bay: Triumphant of the Impaling Lord is a psychological Noble Phantasm, which attempts to connect with the opponents fears. It's a Reality Marble, which summons millions of spikes out of the ground, adorned with heads, other body parts, and full bodies mounted onto them. Aside from the possible initial fear of the sight before them catching the enemy off guard, the Noble Phantasm has the ability to dig deep into the enemy's mind and take advantage of their deepest, darkest fears. Lord Impaler: Domination of the Impaling Lord Lord Impaler: Domination of the Impaling Lord allows Vlad to cause millions of gigantic, thick, tall spikes to emerge from the ground, impaling everything and everyone they touch. In addition, it launches much smaller spikes out of the ground which can strike targets at a distance. To feed his sadistic nature, every living thing impaled by the spikes remain alive for up to ten minutes after they're impaled, no matter how much damage they recieve. Kazıklı Bey: The Lord of Execution Kazikli Bey: The Lord of Execution allows Vlad to summon everyone he murdered by impaling during his life as mindless zombies to fight for him in swarms. While each individual zombie is extremely weak, the strength of the Noble Phantasm comes in the numbers, in which there's thousands, and the speed of them as well. Kaziki Bey: Fortress of Impalement Kaziki Bey: Fortress of Impalement is a Noble Phantasm which allows Vlad to summon a long spear that he's able to use in combat. He's so fast with the spear that one strike is able to block several powerful sword strikes at once. He can also use it as a projectile weapon, which has equal power to Cu Chulainn's Gae Bolg. Kazıklı Bey: Bloodstained King Demon Kazikli Bey: Bloodstained King Demon is a Noble Phantasm which completely transforms himself. His hair levitates all the way int he air, he gets much more muscular, his fingernails, toenails, and teeth crow double the length into bloodthirsty fangs, parts of his clothes rip, and his body generates lighting that he can't use to purposely harm his enemies, but can accidentally harm them. He summons a staff as long as his body. Each end has a sharp point, as well as double sided blades, three blades on each side. This form is the representation of the vampire myth that his legend spawned years after his death. Relationships Alexandrina Bailee Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Lancer Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Sovereigns Category:Fate/World Category:JakCooperThePlumber Category:Fate/Conqueror